


Made Your Eyes Burn

by Clockworklove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Has Issues, General Creepiness, M/M, Obsession, Schizophrenia, bait!pietro, pietro may lose his mind as well, serial killer!clint, stalker!clint, teen!pietro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworklove/pseuds/Clockworklove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that one chance encounter can change your life forever; it never said how. Pietro Maximoff is a recent high school graduate with no idea where to go. Clint is a man that will do whatever he can to make the young man his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations to these fine young men for finishing up in purgatory," Tony toasted with his bottle of Coca-Cola dramatically. He, Pietro, and Sam were out for the evening to enjoy themselves after high school graduation. They'd decided on getting pizza at Tony's favorite place on the corner, not really caring in light of their new freedom. Pietro smiled and laughed with them, but it was really bothering him that he didn't have a clue about what he wanted to do at this point in his life. It also didn't help that Tony kept asking. 

"So, track-pants, where you thinking about headed now," Tony tried to get Pietro to actually answer him this time as the younger shrugged. "You have to have some kind of plan, even if it's not your number-one option." 

" I don't-I don't really know Tony. I applied to one school and got turned down. I can honestly say that I have no idea what to do with my life," he sighed and rested his head on his hands, trying not to get depressed. "What about you, Tony?" 

"MIT, baby," Tony grinned and clinked his bottle against Sam's. Sam seemed to notice that Pietro was uncomfortable and tried to give him a look of reassurance as Tony kept talking. "How about you basketball boy?" 

"Air force," Sam shrugged. "Hoping it will pay for a decent education, I guess. It doesn't really matter right now, we can still enjoy hanging out together first." He smiled softly over to Pietro, who was staring at his slice of pizza, intently trying to ignore the conversation. Sam didn't want the summer to go to waste; he was finally going to tell Pietro how he felt about him. They had been friends for three years, and Sam had been harboring an insane crush on the silver haired boy. He never got to actually be alone with Pietro because of Tony's constant presence, but he didn't want to regret not admitting how he felt. 

Pietro looked up from his pizza and over to the small, bar area beside the restaurant half of the establishment. The first thing he noticed was a pair of eyes looking straight back at him. A man with short hair and a soft, subtle looking face was staring at him. When the man saw Pietro notice him, he quickly looked down before tapping the drunken man beside him and offering him a ride home. The boy had to admit that the older man was incredibly attractive; he watched him leave dazedly before turning his attention back to Tony. Tony was going on and on and the engineering course he was planning on taking (despite the fact that he already knew everything, as Tony had worded it.) 

"Hey guys, I have to run," Pietro slung his backpack over his shoulder and stood up. He'd had enough of Tony for the evening, and he also knew that his sister would kill him if he stayed out too late. She had chosen to spend her first night of freedom at home relaxing. She was clearly the smarter twin. Sam looked up at him in disappointment. 

"You really have to go," he asked, gesturing to the half of pizza that hadn't been touched yet. Pietro nodded and patted him on the shouder before walking out. 

Clint and the man had gotten as far as the alleyway leading to the back parking lot before Clint shoved the man roughly into the wall, pulling out a blade and slamming it into his chest. At the first impact, Clint shut his eyes with a smile as he stabbed the man repeatedly, eyes rolling back in his head. Coming down off his high, he noticed the blood stains in his leather jacket, "Fuck," he muttered before shrugging it off. He rubbed at the front of his pants as he looked down at the man's lifeless body with satisfaction. Then he heard approaching footsteps and quickly hid the body behind a dumpster, leaning on it and waiting. Pietro was stumbling down the alley with his phone in his hand, trying to text Wanda and tell her he was on his way home. He passed by Clint without even noticing him there in the darkness mere feet away from him, watching. Clint's eyes were trained on Pietro as the boy looked upset about something. 'He is way too beautiful to fret over anything, my god,' Clint thought. When Pietro was a good enough distance away, Clint followed him home. Pietro fumbled to pull his keys from his backpack and unlocked the door. 

Wanda was lying down on the couch, completely tired out. She had always been a great student and had been hoping to win the special 'Howard Stark Scholarship Fund' that was awarded to a promising student each year. Her entire high school career, she had worked endlessly for it, only for Tony to get it due to the tiring issue of nepotism. The Maximoffs were poor and Tony was already rich as all hell. Despite everything, Pietro stayed friends with Tony; underneath he really was a good kid, but no wonder poor Wanda preferred to stay in and sleep. Pietro kissed her on the forehead before going upstairs and into his bedroom. He tossed his backpack down onto the bed and took his jacket off. As he removed the rest of his clothes, he had no idea that he was being watched from across the street. Clint was sitting at the window of his motel room looking across the street and up into Pietro's bedroom, enjoying the view. Something about the whole thing didn't sound in Clint's mind as inappropriate; more like admiring a work of art from a distance. He leaned forward and watched Pietro's every move intently, wanting to savor every moment. When Pietro had stripped to his briefs, he turned to the window and noticed the curtain was open. He looked out for a moment and up at the sky before quickly shutting them. The window was closed and, he couldn't explain it, but he still felt a cold chill running down his spine. He crawled into bed and pulled out his phone. Sam had tried to call him a minute ago, and Pietro itched to call him back. Sam was always there for hi, supporting him through everything he'd tried in high school; he had come to every track meet to watch him and cheer him on. 

"To hell with it," Pietro smiled and dialed Sam's number. "Hey buddy, what did you want to talk to me about?" 

" I wanted to say that I'm sorry Tony was bothering you all night. I know what it's like to try and figure life out; it sucks. Just wanted you to know that you can always talk to me and I will listen, unlike Tony," he laughed. "You are my best friends after all." 

Pietro still couldn't shake the creeped out feeling he was getting at the moment, " Sam, can I ask you for a favor?" 

"Sure, anything." 

"Could you come over and stay for the night? That sounds so stupid but I keep getting this weird chill like something's wrong and I would probably sleep better if you slept with me-I mean- I just-" 

Sam chuckled, screaming with joy on the inside. "I totally understand, no worries. I'll be over in ten minutes." This was it, he was finally going to tell Pietro how he felt. No turning back, no regrets. When he got there, he could hear Wanda groaning as she pulled herself off the couch and let him in, not saying anything as she was far too tired to. Sam let himself up to Pietro's room and smiled at him brightly, "Hey silver," he ruffled his hair. 

"Thanks for coming Sam; I know it's short notice-" Sam held his hand up and waved him off. 

"It's cool, it's cool. Listen, there was something I've been meaning to tell you anyway: do you remember when I said you could talk to me about anything?" Pietro nodded. "Well, I have something important to tell you...I..kind of...think you're the nicest, cutest person I've ever met..." Pietro's eyes were wide as Sam confessed to his long-time crush. "Sorry, it's stupid. If you're uncomfortable now, I can just go-" Pietro cut him off, pressing his mouth against the other's and kissing him slowly. Sam eagerly kissed back and put his hands on Pietro's waist. "Wow," he sighed when Pietro pulled away. "Being honest, I never thought I would ever get to do that." 

Pietro blushed. "Well, I've kinda had a crush on you too; never put much thought into relationships until now...but I really like you. Maybe, if you want, we could get to know each other a little better." Pietro got up from the bed to open the window, feeling his body heating up in anticipation and embarassment, before sitting himself down on Sam's lap and kissing his neck. 

Clint had been nodding off to sleep before he noticed the shine of blue reflecting from Pietro's desk lamp back outside. Then he saw Pietro and one of the boys he had been at the restaurant with....fucking. His eyes trained on the sight of the angel, his angel, riding on the other boy's dick; throwing his head back, mouth open like he were moaning out. He needed to be crying for Clint, not this teenaged nobody. This kid could never love Pietro like Clint did; was only using Pietro to get what he wanted. Then he would run and leave Pietro all alone with a broken heart. The darker boy had rolled them over, now on top of Pietro and covering the younger's body with his own. Pietro was smiling, eyes shut and head to the side. Clint stood up and walked over to the motel window, just watching. 

Just waiting.


	2. Jealousy

Pietro cried out as Sam began to pound into him faster than before. Pietro came first and Sam soon followed before kissing the other slowly and rolling off of him. Pietro sighed and stretched out in a cat-like fashion, looking over at Sam and smiling shyly. "Just tell me if I was awful, okay?" 

"I'm not that good a liar. You are perfect, you know," Sam chuckled. "I can't tell you how happy you make me; I know it sounds sappy and shit, but I really can't." Sam wrapped his arms around Pietro. "You feeling better than you were earlier? I know you seemed depressed, and I hate seeing you like that. Sadness isn't a good look on you." 

"I'm sorry, I just, I feel really lost. Before today, my only purpose was to be in school and now that its over and I screwed up on applying, I don't really have a purpose." 

Sam looked at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? Just because you're not running off to college doesn't mean you don't have a purpose. My mom was always a firm believer of us going certain directions for a reason, ya know? I know you like to write, I may have seen your story ideas once or twice." He didn't miss the blush that rose to the other's face. "If it's something you like to do, then all you need is your imagination. Don't waste money on school if you don't need it to be happy. You're just as important as everyone else baby. Just see what life hands you, alright?" Pietro nodded and pulled the other down for one more kiss before closing his eyes. 

" I'm really gonna miss you Sam," Pietro said sadly. " Will you think about me when you're up there in the sky flying around and helping people?" 

"I'll keep a picture of you in my pocket, how about that?" Just then, Sam's phone went off and he groaned gently, rolling over and leafing through his bag. "It's my mom, she wants me to come back home and drive her to the store; she forgot to pick up her pills. I'm sorry Piet." 

"It's no problem, Sam. Do what you need to do. Thanks for the wonderful evening, I had a great time." As soon as Sam left, Pietro turned over onto his stomach and pulled out a notebook to jot down his thoughts. He smiled to himself as he wrote down what sex was like and how sweet Sam had been to him. He had to make the most of the summer, considering all his friends would be leaving him in the fall to go their own ways. Everyone except him. 

Clint had watched the boys climax and snuggle closely to one another. The boy was feeding Pietro all those sweet, sensitive lies. and the other boy was eating them up like candy. Pietro was stupid. Stupid and naive. And beautiful. Watching him be ravaged had lit a fire in Clint that he was about to pour gasoline onto. He could see the boy's pale back to him, it was lean and toned. His eyes traveled down to the boy's perfect, rounded ass on display just for him. Clint slid a hand into his own pants and stroked himself, imagining Pietro crying and screaming underneath him as he slammed into him ruthlessly. After he would finish with him, he would hold the other close and stroke his hair. Pietro would say that he loved him and that he was Clint's to love forever and that Clint was the only person who would never leave him. Finally, Clint would wrap his hands around the boy's throat and squeeze until he gasped and began choking up blood. Pietro wasn't one of those people you could just stab and get satisfaction out of; he needed to be savored and treated like something holy. He needed to be done in nice and slow...and loved. Clint groaned as he came onto his hand and just sat there staring blankly out the window. It looked like Pietro's new lover was getting up...to leave him. Of course he was, he had already gotten a piece of that sweet bottom the boy had. It wasn't right watching Pietro up in his room, all alone in the world. He would just have to teach the other boy some manners. 

Sam was walking down the steps away from Pietro's front door, whistling to himself happily. "Mission accomplished," he said quietly to himself. All the build up from three years of friendship had paid off and Pietro was just as happy about it as he was. It would hurt so much more when he would have to leave. He looked around him and over to the motel across the street; he didn't know how Pietro lived here, it would totally creep him out to have to look at that out the window every night. Then he noticed a man leaning against the side of it, smoking a cigarette lazily. The man gave him a look like he knew something that Sam didn't. Sam has to admit he started walking faster than he ever has.


	3. A Funny Thing

Pietro shot out of bed the next morning and ran downstairs for breakfast. Wanda was sitting on a stool with her head resting beside her cereal bowl on the table. Oh; how he felt her pain, but not today! Today he was going to call Sam and they were going to head out to the mall and spend the day together. He lightly grabbed Wanda's shoulder and shook her, "Come on sis, you have to get over this sometime; you could be out going on a walk and breathing in the fresh air. She groaned and raised her hand off the table, flipping him the bird. He just shrugged and kissed her on the head before grabbing his backpack and running out the door, dialing Sam's number as fast as he could. He waited and waited without an answer and he decided that he would try again in a while. He looked around him, soaking in the sunny day. It wasn't the type of sunny day that you had to shield your eyes from either, it was just the right amount of cloudy as well to balance it out. Perfect day for a walk. 

When Pietro had arrived at the mall, he called Sam again to get the voice message box for a second time. He didn't really want to start to shopping until Sam could come and walk around with him, so he sat down by the fountain by the food court and pulled out his note pad. He began with a description of the morning; the crisp air, the partially clouded sun, how the pavement had looked under his sneakers as he looked down at his feet, Sam's smile and he held him closely. He was snapped from his daydreams by a small child crying at the burger stand a few feet away. Well, maybe he shouldn't be trying to write at the mall; maybe he should shop a little before he called Sam back. He remembered Sam talking about having to take his mom to get her pills and figured that maybe he'd decided to sleep in. He felt around in his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. Well, at least he could look around for a bit. 

He walked into a thrift store, thinking he could get more for what little money he had brought with him. He browsed through the jackets and running pants, not finding much to his liking until he spotted a pair of silver running shoes on a rack for fifteen. They were beautiful and in amazing condition; his mouth was practically gaping as he went over to them and picked them up. A rustle of clothes from the other side of the rack made him look up and the man standing there looked down as soon as Pietro saw him. Pietro recognized him from the pizza shop the night before, he had been sitting at the bar before leaving with someone Pietro had assumed was his friend. The man looked embarrassed that Pietro had caught him looking over and chuckled, "Are you stalking me?" 

The man looked up at him, "What makes you ask that?" He had a soft smile playing on his face. 

"I remember you from the pizza place last night, it's just a funny thing to find you here." 

The man nodded to himself before gesturing to the shoes Pietro had in a firm hold, "Those are pretty nice." 

"Yeah, they are," Pietro exclaimed. "I am in love with them..." 

"Listen, how about I buy them for you," the man stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked over the rack at Pietro. There was an uncomfortable shift in the atmosphere that made Pietro nervous. 

"Um, no I couldn't ask you to do that," Pietro shook his head. 

"Look, I just enjoy doing nice things for people; it makes me happy. Where would we be in society if people didn't enjoy just doing kind things for one another, right?" He smiled and adjusted the plaid shirt he was wearing, untucking it slightly. 

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude, I just, I'm not used to people buying me things without wanting something in return." 

"Understandable; there are a lot of awful people in the world. It's no problem I insist," he reached over and grabbed the shoes from Pietro's hands, taking them to the counter and paying for them before handing them back to Pietro. "Funny that a cute boy like you isn't spending time with his friends on such a nice day." 

Pietro shrugged, a bit uncomfortable, "Well, I tried to call my one friend but he won't pick up his phone." Pietro rolled his eyes and the other chuckled. "Well, thank you so much. I should be going..um.." 

"Cl..clint; my name's clint," he said quickly. 

"Nice to meet you Clint," Pietro was turning to leave before Clint grabbed his shoulder, a bit desperate. 

"Hey listen, maybe you could come over to my place for a few beers or something. I just had a home cleaning day," he chuckled. "I won't impose any further I promise." Pietro looked down at his phone; Sam still hadn't called. He figured he should probably go with the man; he had been nice enough to buy him a pair of shoes. 

"I'm not really old enough to drink," Pietro tried. "And my sister wanted to hang out later...how about I take a rain check." Clint nodded and held a hand up. 

"I understand completely; you're young and busy," Clint smiled. "I'm sure we'll bump into each other again, yeah?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure," Pietro waved awkwardly and rushed out. He would get back home and wait for Sam there before going back out. He sent out a text when he'd reached his doorstep and could have sworn he heard a ringing coming from the motel's dumpster across the street.


	4. Missed Calls

"Why isn't he answering his phone; I've been trying to call him all day." Pietro was pacing in the kitchen. "I went down to the mall and called him like three times." 

"Well, maybe he's still asleep," Wanda shrugged, turning on her coffee pot. "Want any?" Pietro nodded and sat down on the counter. 

" It's three in the afternoon; why would he still be asleep. He isn't like you, he actually has ambitions to get up and do things." She flipped him off. 

"For your information, Nat and I are going out to get out nails done today. If you want, you can have the house all to yourself in case loverboy decides to call back," she winked. 

"And how do you know about that?" 

"Because I know everything, big brother," she ruffled his hair. "Also because I had to jam ear plugs in last night because you weren't even trying to keep your voice down. Oh, and there was an envelope in the box for you." She picked it up and examined it. "There's no return address on it though; that's weird." After grabbing her coffee and purse, she kissed him on the cheek. "Have a nice day and try not to worry about anything, okay?" He watched her leave and looked at the envelope, opening it and pulling out a small piece of paper that looked as if it had been torn off of an average piece of note paper. It had a phone number scribbled onto it, but no name and no return address as Wanda had said. He looked over to his backpack where he'd stuffed the silver shoes the man at the thrift store had bought him. It seemed like a nice gesture but something about him had put Pietro off. Clearly there was no way for him to know where Pietro lived, was there? Pietro threw the small piece of paper in the garbage, maybe it was from some other creep who was interested in him and wanted to keep in touch with him after high school. He tried calling Sam and gave up when he got the voice mailbox again, throwing his phone down in frustration. What if Sam felt awkward about what happened and wanted to ignore him now? Maybe something hadn't sparked and Sam didn't want to be with him any longer. Had he just been a long-awaited fling? Maybe Sam's mom hadn't actually needed to go anywhere and it was an excuse. Pietro huffed and grabbed his backpack, leaving his phone on the couch angrily. 

The sun disappeared more and more from the sky as the day went on. Pietro laughed humorlessly at how the weather seemed to mirror his mood. A weird curiosity in him hoped to bump into Clint again; sure the guy seemed weird and dorky, but at least he was nice enough to buy him those shoes. He hadn't seemed like much of a threat; maybe he was just looking for a friend like Pietro had been when he would move to a new school. The day turned hot and humid and Pietro stopped for ice cream at an outdoor stand. Much to his dismay, the person he bumped into was Tony and not Clint. 

"Hey Sonic," Tony called out; that was Pietro's track nickname that Tony insisted on obnoxiously yelling from the stands. " I called Sam last night at like two in the morning to pick me up from Steve's house and he didn't answer. I was drunk as a skunk." 

"Yeah, he hasn't answered his phone all day," Pietro sighed. 

"He told me that you wanted him to come over later on after you'd left, did he?" 

"He did, but he was only there for about an hour; said his mom needed a ride to the store for her medication." 

"Did he get to tell you all that important shit he said he was going to?" 

"Which...was?" 

"That he's madly in love with you or something," Pietro blushed and nodded. "I don't think he would just ignore your calls, Pietro," Tony said seriously. "Hey I've been meaning to tell your sister that I'm going to miss her at MIT, she can't help that I beat her by a smidge." 

Pietro tried not to snap at Tony; tried not to tell him how much of an ass his father was for giving it to his own son and not to a kid who actually could use the financial support, but he held his tongue. "Yeah, heh, she doesn't know what to do now. I think she wants to get a job at Macy's or something now to at least bring in food and makeup money," he shrugged. "I wish I could cheer her up." 

"She's a smart girl, she'll figure it out," Tony stuffed his ice cream cone into his mouth. "Besides, she would love selling clothes wouldn't she? Isn't that what girls like." 

"She was actually hoping to become an engineer," Pietro said quickly. "Well, I uh, I'll see you Tony. I have to run to the mall and pick up a few things." 

Tony laughed and called out, "What with; your good looks?" 

Pietro clenched his fist and kept walking. 

Clint was sitting by the fountain waiting for him to come back. The previous night had been long and tiresome for him; he wanted to just chill at the mall for the day anyway. He'd pulled himself back to the motel quickly after Pietro had left the thrift store to get Sam's phone back out of the dumpster, figuring someone might hear it and find his 'trash'. It was a really nice phone and he got texts from that cute boy all day it seemed. He'd received one from him ten minutes earlier saying to meet him at the mall if he got the message, so Clint did just that. He tucked the phone away quickly when Pietro walked in and saw him. "You still here," the boy greeted with a small smile. 

"Yepper, just decided to take the day off from work. My job requires me to sit in a factory all day and who wants to do that on a day like this? Did your friend ever get back to you?" 

Pietro groaned, "No, but its whatever now I guess. I can just hang out by myself." He paused considering his options. " Is that beer offer still open?" 

Clint smiled simply and nodded, "Sure, if you're certain you don't have other plans. I don't want to impose if you're busy." 

"I'm not busy now, it's not like my friends are jumping up to hang out with me. It's the least I can do after you were so nice to me I guess." 

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you. I just don't have many friends to invite over anymore, they've all seemed to be dropping like flies," he laughed. 

"Well..I'll be your friend then," Pietro offered. 

"You won't regret it, kid."


	5. Taking Some Pictures

Clint led Pietro back to his apartment, which definitely did not look like it belonged to someone working in a factory. It was nicely furnished with a fish tank and matching red velvet furniture set. It was classy and Pietro liked it. 

"You still want a beer," Clint called in from the kitchen as Pietro settled himself down onto the sofa. "I also have some vodka if you're into that kind of thing." Truth be told, Pietro had only touched alcohol once; back at Tony's sweet sixteen where he proceeded to throw up onto Tony's new car. He shuddered remembering it. 

"Well, I-I'm not much of a drinker; I think a beer should be just fine," he looked down at the floor nervously. 

"Aw, come on; just one sip of vodka. I'll put some Coca-Cola in it so it tastes sweeter for ya," Clint smiled warmly and poured the drink. "This is much better than beer for me; first thing I ever drank and I wasn't even sick." He fiddled around in the kitchen for a few minutes mixing the drink while Pietro watched the fish swim around. Clint walked in and carefully set the drink on the coffee table, taking a seat on the chair facing Pietro. "So kid, tell me about you then." 

Pietro shook his head and shrugged, "There really isn't much to say. I just graduated high school, and I like to write a lot." 

Clint looked interested, "And what do you write about?" 

"Anything that's on my mind really; I'm a firm believer in writing down important thoughts and feelings I have right when I have them so I can explain them properly." 

Clint chuckled, "So, right after you have sex you just pull out a notepad and write down how you did?" 

Pietro blushed, thinking about doing exactly that the night before. "No, nothing like that.." He picked up his drink and sniffed it, not feeling brave enough to try it yet. "I wanted to thank you again for those shoes, I can't wait to wear them. I was a pretty big jerk about it too; guess I just couldn't believe someone wanted to do a kind act without anything in return." 

Clint waved a hand to stop him from saying any more, " It's no problem, I insist...I would like something in return though. No worries, it's more of a small favor." 

The younger boy swallowed, " L-like what?" 

"You admitted you like to write so I may as well make my own embarrassing confession; I love photography and taking pictures. I would just like to take a few pictures of you." 

Pietro found nothing wrong with this, "Me? Why would you want me," he chuckled, looking back down. 

"Because you're an attractive boy," Clint said matter-of-factly and handed Pietro a notebook. "Just sit there and pretend you're writing your ideas down." He got up to get his camera and Pietro smiled to himself, opening the notebook. He pulled a pencil out and pretended to write something down. "Dear diary," he said dramatically as Clint came out with an old fashioned polaroid camera, smiling. 

"Don't look at me, pretend I'm not here," Clint said. He took multiple pictures of Pietro looking down at the book. "How about you put the pencil in your mouth like you're trying to think?" Pietro giggled and listened to him, following his instruction. A few minutes of this went by and Clint was rather pleased with how the photos were turning out; carefully stacking them on the table. Pietro remembered his drink sitting on the table and took a few sips of it, feeling more relaxed. 

"Now, how about you take your shirt off for this next one?" 

Pietro's smile quickly faded, "What? Why?" 

"Like I said, you're an attractive boy; you can pretend you're a sexy calendar model," Clint smiled as though the request weren't out of place. Pietro nodded slowly and pulled his shirt over his head, laughing when it got stuck and clint had to help him pull it off. Pietro's head felt lighter over time, and he was increasingly getting more comfortable around Clint. Pietro had only just noticed while Clint was taking pictures that the other man had removed his shirt as well. "Lay down on your stomach," Clint encouraged him and Pietro rolled over, making a motor noise. "Now just slightly pull the back of your pants down. Just a bit." 

Pietro shrugged, finding it harder and harder to lift his arms. He managed to get them back enough to inch his pants the slightest bit down the mound of his ass before they flopped back down. Clint just continued taking the pictures as he had before, not able to take his eyes off of the boy's enticing skin. 

" I'm sleepy," Pietro moaned. "Vodka must be pretty strong stuff.." 

The older man chuckled as he looked at the drink, "Yeah it can be," he failed to mention the pills he had broken down and slipped into the concoction. "Just relax and look beautiful; you can do that, can't you?" 

Pietro nodded sleepily as he felt himself losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me motivated :)


	6. Hold Me Close

Clint watched as Pietro went unconscious on his couch and took one last picture, light smile on his face. "Poor kid couldn't handle his alcohol," his smile was kind-spirited as he gently lifted Pietro into a sitting position and sat beside him on the couch. "Isn't that right, baby?" He laughed at Pietro's non-existant response. He wrapped an arm around Pietro's body and buried his face into the boy's neck, sucking on it. Pietro was out like a light and Clint saw this as Pietro agreeing to be his. He pushed the boy back down onto the couch and slipped his pants off, licking his lips when he saw Pietro's tight black briefs that hugged his ass amazingly. He crawled back down on top of Pietro, grinding his hips down on the other's. 

Pietro was so beautiful sleeping, with his soft lips and peaceful expression. Even as Clint had taken him to the bedroom and fucked him, he remained peaceful through it all. There was a real beauty in that Clint could appreciate. When he rolled the boy over onto his stomach, he made sure to turn Pietro's head to the side so he could see it. Clint wasn't like the other boys; he didn't want to just shove the younger's face into the mattress, he cared about him. He wanted to see his face the entire time. He knew how Clint wanted it; he took it as hard as Clint could give it and even let him come inside without pulling out. What an angel. 

After he'd finished, Clint propped himself onto the bedpost and pulled out a cigarette. Pietro was still unconscious when Clint looked over to examine him closely; it would almost be sad to have to kill him, but it would certainly make Pietro his. He contemplated drilling slightly into the boy's head; it was nothing too messy and would preserve his body best as could be expected. Clint yawned after sitting and staring at Pietro for minutes on end and decided that he would do him in in the morning, Pietro wouldn't wake up for hours yet after that extreme dosage Clint had slipped into his drink. The older man kissed Pietro on the lips slowly before turning off the light and cuddling up close to him. \----------------------------------------------------------- 

Pietro groaned as he felt himself coming to his senses. He opened his eyes and found himself in a pitch-black room. He found it best to stay completely silent. The last thing he remembered was the man from the thrift store, Clint, taking some pictures of him. The rest was a blur. Did the vodka really do him in like that? Well, at least Clint was nice enough to make him comfort-was that a sharp pain..there? Pietro went to sit up and found himself being held down by something warm. In the silence, he could hear the other man's soft breathing. Oh my god, what happened last night? Pietro's mind had so much going on that he wasn't sure which plan was best; should he make a clean run with it or call someone to come get him discretely. Pietro blindly lifted himself from the bed and felt around for the door. He looked around and remembered that he'd left his phone at home after being mad at Sam for not answering, then he saw what must be Clint's phone on the table and padded over to it. Pressing the button on the side, he watched as a picture of him appeared on the home screen and his eyes widened. He quickly flipped to the contacts list and read them off in horror, "Tony...Natasha...Steve...Pietro..." He dropped the phone and put a hand to his mouth, whining frightened as he backed away from it. So that's why Sam wouldn't return his calls. Where was he? Pietro hated the thought of Clint possibly killing him or something. Pietro knew that Clint had done something to him the night before, but was he capable of murder? And he had been so in love with Sam... 

"Eeep!" Pietro spun around when he ran into Clint standing in the doorway. 

"What's wrong baby; come back to bed," he looked at Pietro sadly and reached a hand out for him. 

"No, don't you fucking touch me you creep," Pietro yelled, looking for something to defend himself with. He scrambled to find a weapon while Clint just stood there with a sad expression on his face. "Don't give me that look! What did you do to Sam?" 

"Sam? Was that one of your friends from back at the pizza place?" 

"Yes, the one I have been trying to call for days. Don't pull shit like you didn't know this was his phone, because it clearly has five missed calls from me!" 

Clint sighed like he'd been caught, "Fine, I may have stolen it from him. It was only to get your number though, then I was going to give it right back." Pietro glared and shook his head. 

"I don't believe you," Pietro gritted through his teeth, tears forming in his eyes. 

"I-I just wanted you to like me. And I wanted to talk to you more. Like I said, not many of my friends are around anymore." 

"Why didn't you just ask me for my number like a normal person," Pietro asked, trying not to fall for Clint's sad puppy eyes. He had a subtle ache in his body but his pants had been put back on him before he'd waken up so he was very unsure as to what exactly had occurred, further confusing him. 

"Because I thought you would think I was lame or something. I think you are so nice and I wanted you to want me as a friend. You really have potential to do great things, Pietro," he smiled softly as Pietro's angry gaze faded. He thought about his 'friends'; Sam must have pretended to get a call, seeing how Clint had his actual phone that he must have gotten back at the bar and Tony who was nothing but an egotistical asshole bent on making Wanda's life miserable. Then there was Clint, who bought Pietro shoes and thought he was beautiful. Pietro's mind felt foggy as he looked at Clint, unsure how to feel. 

"So...you didn't hurt Sam?" 

"My god, Pietro! Of course not!" 

Pietro looked down and thought over his options, not really wanting to get back home at this hour for his sister to ask him where he'd been. "Can-can I stay here for the night buddy?" 

"Sure thing, I wouldn't mind getting a few more pictures for the sexy librarian calendar," he joked. 

Pietro laughed along with him, unaware that he was officially about to enter the gates of hell.


	7. Yours Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter than anything because work has been brutal. Comments and kudos make me so happy, guys! Thank you to everyone who keeps up with this story. <3

Wanda had made every attempt to stay up all night as she waited for Pietro to come home. The idiot had left his phone on the couch and not bothered to inform her of where exactly he would be. She figured that he would be with Sam. but of course he wasn't answering his phone either. Wanda was a mess; she had always liked to know her brother's whereabouts, but he kept insisting that he needed his privacy. He was a big boy, twelve minutes older than her, but he was still only a boy. He had been having emotional issues lately about school and life in general, Wanda knew this; but that didn't mean he could distance himself from her so much. Their whole lives, they had been semi-dependant on one another and it was just the way things were. She felt as if she couldn't go a day without her brother's support. Her mind raced with all the things Pietro could be getting into, tempted to track him down herself... 

"G-god yes! Oh right there!" Pietro cried out as he rode on Clint's dick hard. After Clint had taken a few more pictures he decided to give Pietro a few real shots of vodka to relax him just enough. The boy contemplated his relationship with Sam and drunkenly came to the conclusion that Sam wouldn't have to know. Clint was so understanding and open with him about his own feelings, while listening intently to Pietro's. He was also extremely hot as he groaned at Pietro's tight heat around him and gripped onto the boy's smooth hips, hammering into him. 

"You are so beautiful," Clint panted, smiling up at him. Pietro smiled back, blushing, and rode him faster. Clint noted that Pietro liked it fast and hard. The boy took him like a slut; his slut. He reached around to grab Pietro's ass before smacking it as hard as he could. Pietro yelped and leaned down to bite Clint's ear hard. Clint took the opportunity to flip them and push the boy into the bed as he fucked him as hard as he possibly could. Pietro's head was turned to the side, mouth open and tongue hanging out. Filthy little slut. 

When they'd both finished, Clint pulled out and rolled over next to the other. He pulled Pietro close to him and sighed happily. "You should probably write this one down," he laughed. Pietro laughed with him, looking tired out. 

"Mmmm I just might," he purred and licked a stripe up Clint's neck. They laid there in silence for a good while before Pietro spoke up again, "I think Sam was lying to me." 

"Hmm?" Clint sounded like he was half listening. 

"Sam lied to me. He told me that he loved me and that I made him really happy, then he left. He told me he was going to keep my picture in his pocket while he flew around in the air force," Pietro sounded more angry than sad about the matter. Pietro had always done his best not to be an angry person, but lately he'd broken that streak. "He was so full of shit. Here, I'd planned on writing stories all about distant love and shit.." 

"Love is weird, that's for sure. I think you're right about your friend though," Clint faked a sad sigh. " He could have easily went to find you at your house if he didn't have his phone to call you; it wasn't right of him to skip out on you after you'd made love." 

Pietro's head snapped toward Clint. "What did you just say?" 

"I said, I-uh-" 

"How did you know about that, Clint? I don't remember telling you that Sam and I made love." 

"You did..um...after that first time you drank vodka," he chuckled. 

"Forgot about that," Pietro murmered, blushing. "How embarrassing." 

"We all make mistakes," he kissed Pietro's neck gently and ran a hand through his hair. "We all make mistakes and it seems like the luckiest people in the world don't deserve it right?" 

Pietro thought about how Tony had won the scholarship and, instead of pointing out the unfair bias of the award, he simply states that Wanda should sell clothes because she's a girl. "Why do you say that," Pietro asked. 

"Well, it seemed like Sam had your heart and he just threw it away. I would never do that." Pietro had done it; he had finally found prince charming." 

"You are so good to me, Clint.." he sighed happily and snuggled up closely to him. 

"Have you ever thought about taking someone's life, Pietro?" 

There was a long uncomfortable pause before Pietro murmered, "Yes.." 

"Me too. There are some people in life that just don't get when they're not wanted. Then, there is beauty that you want to reserve and keep to yourself." Pietro looked over at Clint with a confused look. 

"Why would you kill something beautiful," he asked quietly. 

"So it can never grow old and stay yours forever."


	8. Tag, You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Melanie Martinez's song, "Tag, You're It!" Goes perfect with the story too.
> 
> Sorry my chapters have been short so far! I've been working nonstop and had a job interview to stress over for a while. Longer chapters coming I promise!! <3 Kudos and comments help me live

The next morning, Pietro snuck out of Clint's apartment and back home to Wanda. Wanda was passed out on the couch after what looked like a lengthy Netflix marathon. Pietro shook his head, smiling, and headed up to his room. It strangely didn't even feel like summer, much less the beginning of his adult life. His schoolbag was still sitting out on his bed like it always had been; ready to be filled with ten pound books and lugged over his shoulder. Now it just sat there; sad-looking and abandoned. He sighed and plopped down beside it. He ran over the events of the previous night in his head; it was going well until it derailed as Clint mentioned taking people's lives. Pietro knew he was just musing on the issue, but it was a bit frightening to go from sex to murder plots. The thing between them wasn't going to build up to anything, Pietro knew that for sure. He hadn't even bothered giving Clint his number for this reason. 

"Shit!" Pietro remembered that he'd forgotten to grab Sam's phone for him on his way out. He hoped that Clint meant what he said about only taking it temporarily. Maybe Clint had some sort of slight mental disorder or was a kleptomaniac. That sounds totally reasonable. Pietro stretched out and closed his eyes. He remembered Clint's hands all over him, taking what he wanted. Unlike Sam, Clint wasn't afraid of just giving it to Pietro without holding back. In a way, Pietro liked how helpless and used it made him feel. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but it was true. He slid a hand up and under his shirt, trying to imagine those same hands; he took one of his nipples between his fingers and rolled it around, smiling to himself. He got up to lock his door quickly before stripping all his clothes away in front of the mirror and falling back onto the bed. Instead of gently running his fingerpads down his stomach, he dug his nails in and clawed his way down, gasping gently. He made a mental note to himself to write about this later; about how good it felt to inflict pain on himself. 

Before he could slip his hand down his pants, Pietro's phone buzzed with a text alert. It was from Sam, which meant it was most likely from Clint. 

'Where did you go??'- CB 

'I had to go home and get some things done...why?'- PM 

'I miss you, when will you be back?'-CB 

Pietro rolled his eyes and set his phone down. Oh great; he wanted to get attached. Pietro couldn't deal with it. It had been fun while it lasted, but Sam was his boyfriend and he wasn't about to give that up. Speaking of Sam, Pietro wanted to go and see if he was at home. Maybe he could explain the phone thing to him. Maybe they could go shopping now or snuggle up and watch TV. Maybe he would ask Sam to fuck him hard until he couldn't think. Maybe. 

Pietro groaned as he got up and put his clothes back on, deciding to be productive today (unlike Wanda most likely). He had two months until Sam left for the Air Force and he didn't want to waste any of the time that they could spend together. Suddenly, his phone buzzed again. 

'Baby when are you coming back, I'm waiting.'-CB 

Pietro was beginning to get annoyed, continuing not to respond to Clint's annoying texts. He put on his backpack and headed out. As he walked down the street toward Sam's house, a cop car drove past him at full speed, causing Pietro to jump. He narrowed his eyes and followed it two blocks down. 

"Oh shit," Pietro's eyes widened when he saw it stop at Sam's house. He assumed it was Sam's mother; he talked about her illness constantly within the last couple months. He opened up to Pietro about how his mother had almost drowned herself in the bathtub once when she hadn't taken her medication. When she took her meds, however, she was one of the sweetest ladies on the planet. He didn't mean to brag, but he was pretty sure he was Mrs. Wilson's favorite of Sam's friends. 

The call hadn't been for Mrs. Wilson's death; she was standing on the porch with her hands over her mouth, looking distraught. She was talking to two responding officers and shaking her head occasionally. Pietro jogged up onto the porch, "Mrs. Wilson, what is going on; is everything alright?" 

She shook her head, eyes watery, "Sam hasn't been home since the day you boys graduated, Pietro. I called him to get my medicine, and he never made it home. Did he tell you anything>" 

"He was over at my house when you called him ma'am, he told me that he had to run off and get your medication. I believe he had every intention of doing so.." 

"Well, I have been trying to reach him and he won't even answer; my boy would never act like this. The last time I called I thought he had picked up, but all I heard was heavy breathing. I don't have a clue what's going on, Piet-" 

The Phone. 

Clint. 

Pietro's eyes visibly widened as he stumbled off the porch quickly, "I-I will tell you if I figure out anything, Mrs. WIlson. Or If Sam decides to call me. 

*Pietro..have you ever thought of taking someone's life?* 

*I miss you...when are you coming back?* 

His head was spinning as his phone went off again. He took a shuddering, panicked breath as he pulled it from his pocket. 

'You look so cute today :)'-CB 

He whipped his head up and looked around, terrified. He could have sworn he saw a curtain pulled shut as soon as he looked up at it. Then he started to run. 

'We will be so happy together. You aren't going anywhere.'-CB 

Pietro threw his phone on the ground, smashing it to pieces. He took off again, constantly looking behind him; hearing footsteps in his head. 

*Why would you kill someone you love...you love....* 

SLAM! Pietro fell backward. He had taken the alley shortcut home and was hit in the face with a shovel.


	9. A Cute Little Mess

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Clint's smiling face greeted Pietro as he jerked away. He looked around to find he was back at Clint's place. Despite his first inclinations, he found that he wasn't at all tied up. Clint should have known that his first instinct would be to run away, but Clint was acting like they were just lovers that had woken up together. 

Pietro blinked the haze from his eyes, a dull headache pounding at the back of his skull. He didn't know how he had ended up here, but he did know that Clint had murdered Sam. "You sick bastard..." 

"Pietro baby, what are you going on about? I just wanted to make you feel safe, so I brought you here where no one can hurt you. That boy that had played the part of a doting boyfriend won't bother you anymore." 

"You motherfucking-" 

"Whoa whoa now...I didn't even like my mother." 

Pietro couldn't take it anymore, growling and tackling Clint to the ground. "He was the one person who understood me, and now he's gone! " 

"Oh please, I thought you were smarter than that. His only intention was to get in your pants. I had overheard him with Tony on the phone the night he left your house and he was joking around about how much of a slut you were." Clint looked like that statement even hurt him. "I didn't want anyone to talk about you like that, baby." 

"I...I don't believe you," Pietro said weakly. 

"You say I don't understand you, but I really do. You are grasping at straws trying to find a purpose, I get that. I do that too. I think you have great potential. At first you just seem like a pretty face, but when I talk to you I want to be a better man." His little fortune teller session had come entirely from reading Pietro's notes the night he had slipped him the pills in his drink, but details aren't important. "You are meant for great things, Pietro." 

Pietro looked down, feeling lost. Clint was completely right. He couldn't believe Sam would tell Tony that. Tony. That sniveling, mangy, stupid, billionaire asshole who got everything handed to him. Clint saw Pietro's shift in thought and smiled to himself. "It's not fair, ya know: that he gets to sit in his mansion while you're being taken advantage of. I'm sure he gets to go to whatever school he wants..." 

"I get it, alright!?" Pietro grabbed his head and pulled his knees to his chest. Clint sat next to him and ran a hand through his hair. 

"What if I told you that you could make it all go away," Clint asked. "You could get what is rightfully yours?" Pietro looked up at him with a confused expression. 

"Wh-what are you talking about," he inquired reluctantly. 

"Listen, isn't it true that your sister wanted to get the prestigious Howard Stark scholarship this year?" 

"Yes," Pietro answered cautiously. 

"And isn't it also true that if the first recipient isn't able to cash in his chips, the next in line is given it?" 

"I believe so, why?" 

Clint smiled softly at him, "Don't ever say I didn't do anything for ya." Clint rose from the couch and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and pressing it between his lips slowly to savor it. "This problem has one simple solution, baby, and that's you." 

Pietro was in awe at Clint's audacity to drag him into this, but didn't exactly reject the idea. It's amazing how one's moral logic fades as the world spits on them. "And what do you propose that I do." \------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tony received a call that night from Pietro, explaining how Sam had gone missing and he needed a friend to talk to. On the phone, Pietro had sounded so weak and helpless; of course Tony would offer a shoulder to cry on. Pietro was one of Tony's best friends, after all. And if Tony happened to light a few candles, who would even think to mention it? Pietro showed up an hour later in a blue tee shirt and a tight pair of black skinny jeans. Tony had to clear his throat before inviting Pietro inside. 

Pietro faked the doe-eyed naivity toward Tony; if what Clint had said was true, then Pietro considered him as nothing more than a sack of shit. For the moment, however, he was Pietro's knight in shining armor. "Oh Tony, I just wish he would call me back. I...I've been so alone." 

"That's what I'm here for buddy; if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always happy to listen." 

Pietro blushed and looked down, "I know...I've been meaning to thank you for so long. I just have never really gotten up the nerve to," Pietro slowly slid his shirt over his head, biting his lip at Tony. 

"Um...watcha doin speedy," Tony laughed with nervous excitement. 

"Returning the favor," Pietro said quietly before standing up and turning away from Tony, undoing his pants and very slowly sliding them to his ankles. Pietro made sure to take a while as his ass was presented to Tony in its full glory. Tony was definitely appreciating the view, choking on his own drool. 

"You okay Tony," Pietro smiled back at him. Tony nodded quickly and Pietro walked over to where he sat on the couch. "You sure," Pietro sat on Tony's lap, completely naked. He began moving his hips over Tony's clothed erection seductively. "Oh Tony...I knew it was you this whole time." Pietro's brows were up in pleasure. "I need you Tony." 

Tony nodded once again, wrapping both arms around Pietro and picking him up. He didn't get very far as they both tumbled onto the floor, but Pietro just laughed playfully and Tony took it as a sign to rip his own clothes off and take him right there on the floor. Pietro responded eagerly as Tony fucked him into the plush carpet; it was almost scary just how eagerly. Pietro wailed and clawed at his back like a wild animal. Tony admitted it was a turn on, but fuck was he dirty. Pietro screamed out his orgasm before quickly pushing Tony away, "I- I want it in my mouth," he smiled deviously at Tony. Tony ran a hand through his hair, "D-damn...okay." Pietro sighed as Tony slid out of him and Pietro quickly pushed Tony back onto his elbows before deep-throating him. Tony rested his arms behind his head, "God you are a bit of a slut, aren't you?" Of course, Tony hadn't thought much of the statement until a crippling pain flew through his body, putting him in shock as he screamed his head off. Pietro spit something out of his mouth andd looked up at him, blood dribbling down his chin. "Karma is such a bitch isn't it," he giggled before going for the throat.


End file.
